Guthixian Hunters
The Guthixian Hunters are men that fight for their ideals, and believe in Guthix, they are constantly in war and are a very organized clan, their founder was Charles Mald. History Religion The Guthixian Hunters are, as their name suggests, purely Guthixians, they don't fight against Saradomin or Armadyl followers, as they consider that them are not harming anyone, but have really common clashes with Zamorak, Bandos and Zaros followers, the ones that want everything for them and nothing for others, and thus disrupting balance. They take their religion very seriously, and they are normally warring because of this, they provide some security to the druids, they can be found guarding Fiara in the Fist of Guthix's cave, they helped the Void Knights before the pests' invasion, in which their division in the outpost got completely killed. Army Their army is formed by 90 soldiers, who are divided in Greater Warriors, Lesser Warriors, Archers and Mages. Greater warriors Greater warriors are the strongest men of the clan, they wield Giant swords and are rather slow, that is why they are only used in reduced battlefields, like castles or cities, their armor is constituted by a full helm, a body plate, chain legs, plate boots and arms, and a green or red cape. Lesser Warriors Lesser warriors are by far the most common type of soldier in the army, making the 40% of it, with the other classes dividing the other 60%, they are fast and agile, they armor is light but protects well, they wear a chainbody, chain legs and a chain coif, they also use armored boots, plate arms and a cape. As they use a longsword, they have a free arm to wield a shield. Archers Archers are an important piece of the army, the clan has won many battles thanks to them and they are a crucial part in the protection of their colleagues, they use an special, magic-powered, automatic crossbow that shots 1 bolt per second, this makes things easier and they can easily fight many archers alone, in a rate of 1:5, that means, one G.H. Archer per five Enemy Archers. They wear leather armour, red or green capes and armored boots. Mages Mages are the powerful artillery of the clan, they are used when fighting against things others couldn't destroy or kill, they carry a variety of staves, but some chose the Triple fireball staff for their attacks, as it's versatile and destructive, they wear green tunics, magical helmets and a cape. Their use of the Book of balance spells as main weapon was changed for the use of staves that could autocast attacks even from the mentioned book. Adventurers Adventurers do not participate in war, they aren't really part of the army, they only hunt for treasure, and the give the clan it's name of "Hunters". Without them the clan wouldn't have any money, they take it from the castles and temples they attack. Some adventurers bring all the treasures and sell them to the HQ, this are called "Adventuring Hunters", some of them aren't even Guthixian, they do it for the money, this non-Guthixians are hunted down by the other adventurers, and bounty is placed on their heads, the actual hunter who has collected the most money from this bounties is Jake. Coming soon: Recruits. Heroes Category:Future RuneScape Category:Non-Fan-Canon